Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe pin and a manufacturing method thereof and, more particularly, to a probe pin that has a two-piece structure consisting of a pogo pin part and a barrel part and absorbs shock using a spring at the middle portion.
Description of the Related Art
In general, spring type probe pins having an up-down foldable structure are used for electric and electromechanical parts such as a test socket for testing elements on a wafer and semiconductor chip packages.
Various spring type probe pins have been known, for example, in Korean Patent No. 10-1021634, in which a spring is connected between upper and lower foldable parts to absorb shock when a load is longitudinally applied.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a socket combining structure of a probe pin in the related art and FIG. 2 is an exploded view of the structure shown in FIG. 1. As show in FIGS. 1 and 2, a socket where a barrel-locking type probe pin 810 is inserted is composed of two bodies, an upper socket 805 and a lower socket 807, and an upper hole 811 and a lower hole 815 are formed at the upper socket 805 and the lower socket 807, respectively.
An upper locking groove 813 and a lower locking groove 817 are formed at the centers of the upper hole 811 and the lower hole 815, respectively, and a locking projection 803 is formed on the outer side at the middle portion of the barrel-locking type probe pin 801.
According to this configuration, the barrel-locking type probe pin 801 is inserted into the lower hole 815 of the lower socket 807 and then the upper socket 805 is coupled to the top of the lower socket 807, in which the barrel-locking type probe pin 801 inserted in the lower hole 815 of the lower socket 807 is inserted into the upper hole 811 of the upper socket 805.
In this process, the locking projection 803 formed on the outer side at the middle portion of the barrel-locking type probe pin 801 is inserted into the upper locking groove 813 at the center of the upper hole 811 of the upper socket 805 and the lower locking groove 817 at the center of the lower hole 815 of the lower socket 807, so separation is prevented.
In the related art, however, since the barrel-locking type probe pin 801 is combined with the upper socket 805 and the lower socket 807 that are separated up and down, the barrel-locking type probe pin 801 is complicated to manufacture and may be damaged in the combining process.
Further, it is required to precisely align the upper hole 811 and the lower hole 815 for combining the barrel-locking type probe pin 801 with the upper socket 805 and the lower socket 807, so manufacturing is complicated and accordingly large costs are required for manufacturing and combining.
Further, since the barrel-locking type probe pin 801 is inserted into the upper hole 811 of the upper socket 805 after being inserted into the lower hole 815 of the lower socket 807, workability for combining and separating the probe pin is poor. In particular, if the lower socket 807 is turned inside out in the process of inserting the barrel-locking type probe pin 801 into the lower hole 805 of the lower socket 807, the barrel-locking type probe pin 801 comes out of the lower hole 805 and is required to be inserted again, so combining is inconvenient.